


I may be a prophet but I didn't see this

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 8. </p><p>3 short stories - snapshots of Sam and Kevin's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It never ends

Sam’s the one who gets to call Kevin this time. They flip a coin for it because it’s been a long day and he’s been getting pissy about them calling. Dean had laughed when it came up for him and slammed off to use the bathroom, leaving Sam to dial. 

Kevin didn’t pick up the first or the second time but he did finally pick up on the third try. 

“What do you want?” Kevin snapped. “I have a test in the morning and I need to study, I don’t have time for this.” 

“I’m sorry, Kevin,” Sam said, leaning forward on his elbows. He’d hoped for once it might be easy but, well. “You know we wouldn’t be phoning if it wasn’t an emergency.” 

“You told me it would be over,” Kevin accused, his tone going right through Sam. “You told me that all I needed to do was help you close the gates to hell and I did it. I nearly died but I DID IT and now all I want is for it to be over. You promised me it would be over.” 

There was an edge of panic in Kevin’s voice and Sam wished he could reach down the phone line and lay a hand on his shoulder – calm him down. 

“I’m sorry, Kevin. We’re trying, we really are. But, for us, this isn’t ever going to be over. We’re going to probably spent the rest of our lives hunting and I wish I could tell you that we won’t call you anymore but you’re the prophet. I can’t honestly say that if asking for you help might save my life or Dean’s live I won’t pick up the phone.” 

“I know,” Kevin said after a few second silence. He sounded lost, defeated. Worse then he’d sounded before they worked out how to close the gate if that was even possible. Sam was struck again by the urge to reach down the phone line and lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, let him know this was going to be alright. 

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said, and he sounded so small. “What do you need from me?” 

“It’s only a quick translation,” Sam promised. “I’ll e-mail you the picture. Then you should probably rest. You sound, well, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Kevin replied. “It’s just...I wanted everything to be normal but it seems so weird to be studying maths when I know everything that’s out there. I’m not mad at you guys, not really. I’m mad at me. I used to do this stuff no problem, now I’m worried I’m not going to get in to college and how am I meant to live a normal college life?” 

“I know it’s hard,” Sam said, softly. “You’re so smart though, they’d be mad not to take you. And the more out of it you are the easier it’ll get. We shouldn’t have called...” 

“No, I’d never want either of you to get hurt because of me. I’m...I’m feeling better now. Honestly I am. I just...thanks, Sam. I’ll call you when I have the translation. 

“Thanks, Kevin,” Sam said, softly, and hung up the phone. Even though he was exhausted he struggled to sleep that night, thinking about Kevin sat up all night struggling to be normal.


	2. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits Kevin at college

“I’m looking for Kevin Tran,” Sam said, shuffling a little on the frat house stoop. He knew that Kevin had relaxed a lot since he came to college but, still, he’d been a little shocked when he’d shown up at Kevin’s dorm and been pointed to a party. It was probably a good thing, though. Getting out and living his life, especially since he’d missed out on so much of it already. 

“Who are you?” the girl who’d answered the door asked, looking suspiciously at her over her cup of probably-spiked punch. 

“I’m Sam. If you just let him know Sam’s here.” 

“Oh, you can come in,” she said, grinning and stepping back. “He’d definitely here somewhere, I saw him not too long ago. He’s never mentioned you before, though.” 

“Yeah, well, we’re old friends,” Sam said with a helpless shrug, slipping past her. Really, he thought, he should just go home. What he had wasn’t so pressing that it couldn’t have waited for the morning. He just wanted to see Kevin. It had been a while since they saw each other in the flesh and since the case had been so close by, well...

The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him through to the kitchen where he was handed a cup of something he couldn’t identify then he was pulled through again to a living area. 

Kevin was there, lounging in a circle with several other people, a bottle spinning in the middle. As they came in, people shifted back to see him, apparently he was some kind of curiosity now, just in time for the bottle to stop pointing straight at him. 

“Oh,” the girl at his arm exclaimed, clapping. “Who spun it? Who spun it?” 

“Kevin,” someone else replied, and then Kevin was standing with the kind of difficulty that said he had been drinking the punch, and stepped through the gap to wrap a hand around Sam’s arm. 

“Sam,” he said, looking up, drunk and clearly worried now, bringing his lip between his teeth and biting it. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, don’t worry,” he said softly, bringing his free hand up to squeeze Kevin’s shoulder. “It’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow. I’ll bring it back in the morning, you go back to your party.” 

“You can’t leave,” the girl exclaimed, grabbing him bore he could even think to turn. “We’re playing seven minutes of heaven and Kevin got you. You need to go in the cupboard.” 

“I won’t even fit in a cupboard,” Sam protested, but Kevin was leaning on him and the girl was pulling and somehow he didn’t protest quickly or loudly enough and then the door was closing, leaving him only with the weight of Kevin leaning against him and the smell of vodka in the air. 

“I’m sorry,” Kevin whispered to Sam’s collar. “I might be a bit drunk.” 

“I think you are,” Sam agreed, adjusting them slightly. There wasn’t much space to move in here so he couldn’t exactly push Kevin away and if he was enjoying the feel of Kevin leaning on him a little too much that was between him and his conscience. 

“Allie’s kind of pushy,” he said, gesturing to the door. Sam nodded in agreement, looking down at his eyes began to adjust. 

“It’s alright, I should have left it to the morning. Though maybe I should leave it until midday or so.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Kevin protested, leaning in closer. “I don’t get much sleep. I could look now but it’s so dark...”

“And you’re so drunk,” Sam finished. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing life threatening.” 

“It’s good to see you,” Kevin said, an arm somehow worming it’s way around Sam’s neck, and he knew he should be panicking now but maybe he’d had dreams a little like this before and maybe there was nothing wrong in a little dreaming as long as nobody got hurt. “You’re so tall,” Kevin protested, tugging at him.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, ducking a little. Kevin apparently took that as an invitation, or was just lucky, and suddenly there were lips pressed against Sam’s, soft and dry and hesitant, then they pulled back. 

“You know,” Kevin said, “I’m not that drunk.” 

“You’re pretty drunk,” Sam said softly, making an attempt now to move Kevin away. He wasn’t going to take advantage. 

“Really not,” Kevin protested, leaning in again and kissing Sam’s jaw. “And, if I was, it wouldn’t matter. It’s only kissing. If you didn’t turn up I’d be in here kissing Allie or something,” Sam tried not to feel a stir of jealousy at that thought. “Still, I’m glad you did turn up.” 

“I should go,” Sam said, but somehow Kevin tugged and it was like he couldn’t resist and Kevin’s kisses were so soft and hesitant, like he wasn’t sure what he was doing but he was going to do it anyway. 

Allie was the one to open the door, phone out to take a picture and Sam was really glad she didn’t know Dean so couldn’t send him it. He ducked out quickly, Kevin trailing him to the door. 

“You’ll come back tomorrow,” Kevin said, grabbing his hand. “With the job, right?” 

“Yes,” Sam agreed. He watched the hint of a frown crease Kevin’s face, then hint of a tightness settle in his shoulders. “And, well, maybe we can talk too, once you’re sober, about what just happened.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin said, a smile creeping across his face. “Yeah, that would be great.”


	3. Undercover

“Maybe you should just...just this first time...maybe let me do the talking?” Sam said at they headed up to the victim’s mother’s house. Kevin was one step down from bouncing beside him. He’d kept taking his fake ID out in the car one the way over and checking it, as though it was going to somehow wipe itself. “You know, not to say you can’t do it or anything but just until you get the hang of how hunting works.” 

“It’s alright, I get it,” Kevin said, grabbing Sam’s hand quickly and squeezing. “It’s my first hunt, I am new and have no idea what I’m doing so I need to shut up and let the mighty hunters show me how it’s done.” 

“It not...look, I just want to send you back to college in one piece.” 

“Oh, you will,” Kevin said with a grin. “I’m not intending to die or anything, I wasn’t even being that sarcastic. I know I’m just along for the ride, you can do the talking bit.” 

“Thanks,” Sam said, resisting the urge to touch Kevin. He knew where Kevin’s sudden desire to go on hunts had come from and that it had a lot more to do with his sudden desire to climb Sam like he was a tree. Normally that was a desire Sam liked to nurture but this was serious.

“Don’t frown,” Kevin said, still grinning. “Look, I really promise to be good. I’ll do everything you say. Well, within reason. I’m not going to blow our cover or fling myself in to danger or anything. I just wanted to spend the summer with you and you said you wanted me here...” 

“I do want you here,” Sam said quickly, stopping them and turning Kevin to face him. He reached out, touched Kevin’s shoulder then sighed. “I’m sorry. I worry. I can’t help it but, it’s not you. I’m not doubting you, I’m worrying.” 

“Well, don’t worry,” Kevin said with a smile. He stepped back then nodded up at the house. “Come on, show me how it’s done and then maybe if we get back to the motel before Dean we can, well...” 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, smiling, and turned back to the house.


End file.
